


【进刚】Super Psycho Love

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: "How am I supposed to handle, lit the fuse and missed the candle."
Relationships: Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke, 进刚
Kudos: 7





	【进刚】Super Psycho Love

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
> 1.abo设定，Alpha泊进之介，O伪A诗岛刚，进刚拥有过临时标记前提。  
> 2.Angry Sex预警。  
> 3.题目取自Simon Curtis的歌曲"Super Psycho Love"。  
> 4.弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Drive导演及编剧所有。

“那么明天见啦，Ciao——”

泊进之介牙齿一用力，咬断了这个月的不知道第几根吸管。

事情究竟要从哪里开始说起，就算是身为假面骑士Drive的刑警先生也一筹莫展毫无头绪。诗岛刚，对，一切的起源还是诗岛刚。众人眼中的留洋归来的Alpha摄影师，信息素甜蜜得像所有热带水果的集合，此刻刚结束和另一警部的Beta女警的闲聊——或者调情。他本来跑特状课就频繁，在泊进之介看来这个月更频繁了：每天中午准时定点到警视厅的餐厅，相机挂在脖子上带着那种惯有的露出雪白牙齿的轻快笑意和这个那个Beta或者Omega攀谈。说的究竟是些什么泊进之介坐在餐厅角落也听不清楚，只有时看见对方搭在别人肩膀上的手臂，还时而会听见几句雾子的女性Beta好友开始向雾子打听诗岛刚的感情情况——他无来由地觉得烦躁，咬着吸管或者奶糖在齿间来回摩擦，一面告诫自己成熟的刑警应该冷静行事——加之他和诗岛刚之间那点事实在也谈不上确立关系——一面又要拼命抑制住自己冲过去把诗岛刚从人群中带走的冲动，引擎发动又熄火，终究是装作无事发生地起身以最快速度绕过案发现场从餐厅离开。

泊进之介下午的时候又开始对着手头的报告走神，反复想着他可能是整个警视厅唯一的那个知道诗岛刚是Omega的人。那是个意外，至少他自己这么认为。那次去基地本只是为了拿落在基地桌上关于Roidmude犯案的采证，开门被那股清爽酸甜的气息冲击才迟钝地发觉不对劲。基地里除了诗岛刚一个人也没有，就连克里姆似乎也被谁带走了；诗岛刚倒在黑色的沙发上，身下垫着他那件已经被汗水浸湿的白色外套，向他伸出手来虚弱地喊进哥帮帮我，帮帮我进哥哥，就像他操控不了白热时理所当然地叫着进哥帮我停下那样。那是Omega发情的气息，泊进之介越走近诗岛刚越能感知到，不是诗岛刚身上通常萦绕着的甜美水果味，是柠檬硬糖，酸甜相间，又带着扑面而来的夏日骤雨般的清新。他终于握上诗岛刚伸出来的那只手时以往接受的遇见Omega发情首选方案应当是准备抑制剂的教育已经被抛到了九霄云外，浓郁的奶香味失控般地被催发出来，Alpha过于浓重的信息素压制得刚陷入发情期的Omega发出一声难耐的呜咽。泊进之介没有面对Omega的经验，尽管这让他听起来显得太过于纯情，一直以来忙于工作和愧疚却是实打实让他在这块的经验上完全空白。他不知道自己是怎样遵循Alpha的本能将诗岛刚剥了干净压在沙发上胡乱抚摸，却还记得带茧手指触碰到诗岛刚的后穴时溢出的透明液体一瞬就将他半个手掌沾湿。诗岛刚双腿缠上他腰间用气音说进哥可以直接进来，他当然没有拒绝的必要，任由诗岛刚紧紧缠在他身上，在被冲撞得太狠的时候咬他的肩膀和侧颈，带甜的柠檬味沿着伤口注入血液只平增兴奋，更多的奶香味浪潮一般席卷向身下人作为回应。最后诗岛刚彻底连那点力气也失去，在紊乱的鼻息交错间张口喘息，断断续续哑着声向泊进之介要一个临时标记。泊进之介也就依着他的要求将他翻过来去亲吻栗发遮掩的后颈，牙齿咬破腺体注入信息素时性器也抽出来在他体外成结。诗岛刚颤抖着被他这一下又带上一波高潮，整个人湿得像刚淋完一场暴雨，好容易恢复过来点力气就推开他坐起来说谢谢。在美国带回来的抑制剂用完了，一时还没能在这边买到新的。这是后来诗岛刚给他的解释，又拜托他千万不要把自己在美国期间分化成Omega的事情告诉诗岛雾子。泊进之介抵不住小孩睁着那双贮满恳求的眼睛握着他的手上下晃动的模样，只好警告他就算不说雾子也有自己发现的可能。“那就不劳进哥费心啦，我当然有掩饰的办法。”诗岛刚轻快地跳了起来，笑嘻嘻的模样好像在发情期虚弱地向他求助的是另一个人，“而且姐姐是Beta，对信息素没有那么敏感，进哥才是要加油了。”

要加的究竟是什么油，泊进之介没听太懂。只是那之后的每个月到了诗岛刚的发情期他都能在回家的时候收获一整屋的酸甜柠檬香，明目张胆又大张旗鼓地宣扬他的卧室又被某个从窗户外跳进来的摄影师占据。他们没有哪一次做到了彻底标记那一步，尽管有好几次泊进之介都触碰到了那条隐秘的缝隙，诗岛刚在那种时候会条件反射地颤抖，却从来没说过进去还是不要进去。泊进之介从他被生理泪水沾湿的黝黑眼眸里看不清他的情绪，只能当做心照不宣地继续维持临时标记的意思。他也不知道该如何去捕捉这只太过于自由的白色狐狸，对方总是随心所欲地想来就来，想走就走，就算上一秒毛茸茸的雪色尾巴还在他鼻子底下晃动，下一秒可能就蹿得无影无踪。——诗岛刚甚至都没有在他这里过夜过。前几次还会从卧室的窗户翻出去，后来被秉公执法的刑警拎着后颈教育太过于危险，还是用塞特朗将他送回公寓。那些夜晚诗岛刚总是异常地沉默，在他的副驾驶位上规规矩矩系着安全带望着车水马龙的窗外，霓虹彩光和路灯光芒时不时从玻璃外照射进来映得他半边脸颊沉浸在一片晦暗不明的阴影中。泊进之介总觉得自己似乎有很多话可讲，到了嘴边又只剩下夜海般的沉默，替代潮汐声的是释放出来的几缕温和的奶味信息素，作为给刚用临时标记压制住发情期的Omega的抚慰。

他想过问诗岛刚他们究竟算什么关系，Chase的一句「家人」却是毫无预兆地将他所有的可能性直接堵死。诗岛刚笑着搂紧了他的腰，将毛茸茸的脑袋亲昵靠在他的肩膀上，雾子就在他们身后。他于是无法再去寻求一个确切的答案了。唯一有一次在下班路上看见一家花店外插着的最后一枝深红玫瑰，他鬼使神差地买了下来，剪去半截枝干藏进了西服外套里，第二天在基地只有他和诗岛刚两人时拿出来放在桌上。“送玫瑰吗？进哥还真是老土啊。”诗岛刚看见的第一眼就开始笑他，没去拿那朵玫瑰反而弯下腰把一瓣掉落下来的玫瑰花瓣捡起来，握着那瓣凝聚着鲜血色泽的花瓣不轻不重锤了一下他的上臂，像只是日常调笑。他还没来得及说些什么诗岛刚就飞快推开门离开了，仓促得他连第一个「刚」的音节都卡在了喉咙里，让他想起诗岛刚某次给他带的只能靠舔舐吮吸而无法咀嚼的奶糖硬糖，不上不下，到了后来浓郁的甜味都开始泛起挥之不去的酸意。

“果然还是应该……”

泊进之介低低地咕哝了一声，被诗岛雾子连续的好几声「泊さん」唤回了神智。诗岛雾子走过来重重地拍了一下他桌上的报告，他这才发现报告的纸页险些被笔尖戳出一个洞来。“抱歉抱歉，我马上……”他努力把精力集中回来，诗岛刚却不知道什么时候又出现在了特状课门口，带着他那股伪装出的属于Alpha的热带水果香气。“进哥又挂不上档啦？”他像风一样闪到泊进之介的桌边，跳坐上了桌面俯身下去看那张可怜的饱受折磨的纸页。他靠得有点太近了，挂在脖子上的吊坠撞击上桌面发出“铛”的一声轻响，泊进之介几乎错觉自己闻到了熟悉的柠檬糖香——那不是错觉，诗岛刚跳下来的时候在原位留下了一颗柠檬硬糖，包裹的糖纸绚烂得像碎裂的马赛克玻璃。

而第二天诗岛刚仍然在警视厅的餐厅变本加厉地和人搭讪，也的确很少有人会不喜欢他，他甜蜜又狡黠，不冲动的时候相当明白如何运用自己的优势，像椰浆、白巧克力和香草冰淇淋的混合体。泊进之介听见清脆“咔”的一声，是他后牙一紧把那颗硬糖咬碎了。我不能再忍受下去了。他想，蓦然放下水杯向那几个热闹交谈的人走过去，长臂一伸搭过诗岛刚的肩膀，一面向着几位同僚道歉说找诗岛刚有事一面强制性揽着对方往餐厅外走，半垂下头去低声向瞪着一双无辜眼睛的摄影师发出逮捕通知，“跟我去基地。”

“所以进哥找我究竟是什么事……进哥！”

泊进之介实在是不能再保持装载上Type Technic时那样的冷静，那股持续了将近一个月的烦躁和衍生出来的愤怒已经快把他逼疯了。空无一人的基地没有开灯，他就在这缄默的黑暗中转身将诗岛刚按在了门上，唇齿不得章法地循着位置咬上了诗岛刚的嘴唇。这好像还是他们之间的第一个吻。泊进之介只那么想了一瞬，紧接着就将诗岛刚想要出口的所有支支吾吾的话语都堵回了纠缠的唇瓣之间。诗岛刚最终还是顺从了他的意志，大概也和他释放出来的浓烈Alpha信息素有关；他乖顺地张开了嘴让泊进之介侵袭进来，任由对方的舌尖带着余留的柠檬硬糖的甜味扫荡过他的口腔，在软舌被缠绕上吸吮时甚至还主动抬手搂紧了Alpha的腰。就算是不在发情期的Omega也无法抵抗身体本能地向着Alpha臣服，更何况泊进之介还刻意在唾液交换中注入了大量的信息素，内外被那股熟悉的奶香味包裹的感觉对诗岛刚来说是致命的，仅仅这一个吻结束他就软得快要支撑不住身体，被强行带入了发情状态。泊进之介没有向他做任何解释，黑暗中只有沉重的喘息声，随后瘫软得站不住的Omega被他半抱半拖地带到沙发边，诗岛刚被按躺下去时才喘出一口气来有了点力气回击，“就算是到易感期也不用这么粗暴吧，进哥。”

泊进之介没有回答他，诗岛刚听见窸窸窣窣的声音，大概是泊进之介在解领带和衬衫领扣。他闻见自己身上那种混合的热带水果味已经逐渐被原本的柠檬糖味替代，后穴更是已经开始分泌粘稠的液体。他摄入的Alpha信息素太多了，像用了过多猫薄荷的猫咪，身体已经兴奋起来准备迎接熟悉的被填满的感觉，沉滞的空气中却有山雨欲来的趋势。泊进之介终于有了下一个动作，柔软的布料蒙上了他的眼睛，在脑后迅速打了一个结。诗岛刚回忆了一下泊进之介今天系的应该还是那条红色的领带，而那领带上又一种熟悉的夹杂在奶香味中的柠檬洗衣液味不其然地传来。接着泊进之介的手落到了他的身上，拉开白色外套扯下那件写着「GO」的红色T恤的动作干脆又粗暴，诗岛刚略微因为蓦然暴露在冷空气中的赤裸上身颤抖了一下，又被迫扬起脖颈——泊进之介在他的喉结上落下了一记吮吻。

诗岛刚从不畏惧快感，甚至相当享受被冲上欲潮巅峰的刺激，但泊进之介带来的快感太多了，多到他快要无法承受。在泊进之介彻底进来前他就被带上高潮两次，一次是虎口处带着枪茧的手掌包裹着他的性器摩挲，一次是手指压在肠壁内的敏感处用力按压。那几乎是一种残忍的快感，强硬地把他的高潮和泪水一并逼出来，他不得不抬起腰去磨蹭泊进之介的性器，以最放荡的姿势无声祈求他进来。一向包容着他的长辈总算如了他的愿，Alpha尺寸傲人的性器重重撞进湿润的高热肠道，带出令人面红耳赤的水声。泊进之介的动作不再像以往那样温柔，大开大合地往他体内的腺体上撞，诗岛刚的呻吟和喘息都被顶弄得破碎，呼吸凌乱得几乎要错过换气机会，只能张着口袒露出一截红润的舌尖。泊进之介没有再吻他的嘴唇，在他脖颈和锁骨上留下的吻痕却是密密麻麻布了一片，胸口的乳粒也被吮吸得红肿挺立。“进、进哥哥……我不行了……”他带着哽咽的哭腔向泊进之介求饶，穴里又罔顾意志地涌出一股透明液体，径直浇在泊进之介的性器上。“——嘘。”泊进之介发出了个单音，将手指插入诗岛刚无法闭合的嫣红嘴唇里搅弄软舌，杜绝被剥夺一感身体更加敏感的Omega任何再发声的可能。诗岛刚只好收起牙齿小心去舔舐他的指尖，来不及咽下去的唾液顺着唇角拉出银丝，也许滴落在了沙发上，也许被泊进之介吻掉了。他并不清楚，也听不见除了肉体撞击和交错喘息以外别的声音。那黑暗的世界中只有泊进之介，包围着他侵占着他的泊进之介，他叫了那么多次的进哥。

Alpha的性器再次触及那条翕张着的缝隙时泊进之介已经将他翻了过来压在沙发上，随着手指从口中的抽出他一开始还能断断续续呻吟着“慢一点”“太多了”一类的短句，到了后来连「进哥」的后两个音都发不出来，沙着声音喊进，然后被泊进之介掰转过头和对方艰难接吻。“刚，我要进去了。”泊进之介总算开口跟他说话，声音也磨砂般的哑；他在那一瞬绷紧了身体睁大眼睛，又缓慢放松下来，像是无声的默认。泊进之介强硬地撞开了那条窄缝，让诗岛刚发出一声难以忍受疼痛的抽气音，生殖腔道却牢牢地附拥上性器，描摹着形状，贪婪地收缩着向更深处吞。空气中的奶香味似乎又更加浓厚了，诗岛刚觉得仿佛被泡进温暖的蜂蜜牛奶里，如果不是泊进之介持续带来的快要令他窒息的快感的话，他倒宁愿就这么安然沉睡下去。他没有意识到柠檬硬糖的气味已经在逐渐和奶味交汇融合，变成一种新的却并不陌生的甜腻味道，类似于柠檬奶糕或柠檬慕斯，温热而柔软，厚重又清爽，层层将他包裹起来，像置身于母体的羊水之中。泊进之介掐着他腰肢的手又紧了紧，他后知后觉意识到可能要发生什么，一面畏惧着想要蜷缩起来一面身体里又自觉打的更开，终于他的Alpha结束了这一场漫长的折磨，在最后一下用力撞进生殖腔时将精液尽数喷洒出来，展开的结将他牢牢锁住，后颈处的腺体也又一次被咬破——不同的是他自这一次后就再也用不着了。泊进之介扯掉了那条被诗岛刚的泪水湿润得一塌糊涂的领带，给了他第一个温和的带着安抚意味的吻，被Omega闭着眼睛用雪白的牙齿磕破了唇瓣，又听见诗岛刚贴着他的伤口用微弱的气音撒娇般地拖长了声调喊，“进哥……”

灯光终于被泊进之介打开时他几乎有了深重的罪恶感，诗岛刚半身的吻痕，大腿和腰上的淤青，被汗水和泪水沾湿的紧贴前额的栗发，除了和Roidmude的战斗他就没见对方这样狼狈过。诗岛刚像第一次发情时那样向他伸出手来，泊进之介过去坐在他旁边，伸手和他十指相扣，俯身下去小心翼翼地对瘫在沙发上的小孩道歉，“抱歉刚，是我太冲动了。”诗岛刚低笑出一声，揽着他的脑袋下来懒洋洋撒娇，“再亲我一下嘛，进哥哥。”

至于诗岛刚向泊进之介坦诚那些调情是他故意为之以及他一直以为泊进之介在追求诗岛雾子的事，那就是后话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：  
>  得知假面骑士Mach和假面骑士Drive在一起的消息时最崩溃的是克里姆，他恨不得化出人形来拽着他亲自选为Drive的泊进之介的耳朵咆哮：“Drive Pit是这么给你用的吗！”


End file.
